youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Herr Bergmann
Herr Bergmann (* 11. Juli 1989, bürgerlich: Tim) ist ein deutscher Let's Player.https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Herr_Bergmann Herr Bergmann ist besonders für Roleplay (Gaming-Rollenspiele) und seine Minecraft-Kurzfilme, die er fast komplett im Computerspiel Minecraft umsetzt, bekannt. Auf seinem Kanal TroubleCat sollten diese zukünftig hochgeladen werden, was er jedoch revidierte. Desweiteren versuchte er sich auf seinem - mittlerweile inaktivem - Kanal børgsman an regelmäßigen Vlogs. Bergmann verwaltete außerdem seinen eigenen öffentlichen Minecraft-Server mit der Adresse bergwerkLABS.de, bevor dieser im Frühjahr 2018 aus verschiedenen Gründen geschlossen wurde. Privates Seine (Ex-)Freundin heißt Marie (Nickname: Frau Bergström), welche in einigen Let's PlaysBergmann & Bergström spielen MARIO KART 64 https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4DfrYdWSbL-siM7CpO8fXeW13-LR0t9u, sowie VlogsLIEBESGRÜSSE aus SÖLDEN ★ ÖSTERREICH VLOG #1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiV24CaJVOg&list=PL4DfrYdWSbL-OrFlTwW-SiPs07XMbkgbQ&index=24 zu sehen war und auch Sprecherrollen in Minecraftkurzfilmen übernahmADVENTSKALENDER Weihnachtsfilm ★ 9. DEZEMBER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74lAZEzwjvM&index=9&list=PL4DfrYdWSbL-tjlUn66uydpwFplXumunv, zuletzt im Dezember 2017 veröffentlichten Kurzfilm "Berg Wars - A Star Wars Fan Film". Allerdings kündigte Bergmann an, sein Privatleben in Zukunft weiter von YouTube abzugrenzen, was auch bedeutet, dass seine Freundin zukünftig nicht mehr in seinen Videos zu sehen sein wirdICH HABE PALUTENS TÜR REPARIERT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wolaS3SpKF8. Zum Status der Beziehung gab es bisher kein Statement seitens Bergmann. Bergmann wohnt derzeit im YouTube-Haus, einem Mietshaus in Köln. Seine besten und engsten Freunde auf YouTube sind DelayLP, Sergeant Max, TheKedosZone, Paluten, GermanLetsPlay, Sturmwaffel, Takaishii und Selbstgespräch. Bergmann betont häufig seine Zuneigung zu den Filmen "Back to the Future (Zurück in die Zukunft)", "James Bond" und "Star Wars". Diese kann er laut seiner Twitterseite mitsprechen. Begrüßung Herr Bergmann begrüßt seine Zuschauer vor jedem seiner Videos mit dem Satz: :„Hey und Willkommen! Ich bin Herr Bergmann und ich begrüße euch ZU! einer neuen Folge...“ Bei der Begrüßung wird das “zu” besonders lautstark betont. Je nach Format wird diese Begrüßung leicht abgewandelt. Die "From the Future-Redaktion" Im Juni 2017 veröffentlichte Bergmann seine neuen Merchandising-Artikel mit großem Fokus auf die "From the Future-Redaktion". Vermarktet werden die Artikel mit einer Gruppe aus Selbstgespräch, Takaishii, Delaylp ("Die Redaktion") und Bergmann selbst. Beworben werden die Artikel z.B. mithilfe des Minecraft-Projektes "Piro", welches mit den Teilnehmern "der Redaktion" aufgenommen wurde. Ihren ersten Auftritt besaß die "From the Future-Redaktion" allerdings bereits schon in Minecraft Leben und wurde hier fest in Bergmanns Geschichte eingebaut. Formate Herr Bergmann ist dafür bekannt beliebte Projekte nicht zu vollenden, worüber von seinen Zuschauern als auch von ihm selbst gerne Witze gemacht werden. In Zusammenarbeit mit Funk entstand die Serie "Antarktika", welche komplett in Minecraft umgesetzt wurde. Bergmann übernimmt hier die Regie, die Aufzeichnung und den Schnitt. Auf dem gleichnamigen Kanal werden wöchentlich neue Episoden (Laufzeit: ca. 10 Minuten pro Folge) der Serie veröffentlicht. Im Dezember 2017 veröffentlichte Bergmann "Berg Wars - A Star Wars Fan Film"https://youtu.be/HULrwuZlgZM, einen Kurzfilm, welcher schon zwei Jahre vor der Veröffentlichung angekündigt wurdehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_e0RxoeopjI&t=30s. Das offene Ende dieses Films und die Betitlung "Episode 1" lassen auf eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte schließen. Außerdem besitzt er ein großes Faible für Roleplay-Projekte, die einen Großteil der derzeitigen Videos auf seinem Kanal ausmachen. Laufende= * GTA Online * MINECRAFT KURZFILME |-| Pausierte= * "Pineapple Bay": Minecraft Kurzfilmserie *Minecraft Stories: zusammen mit Delay, Kedos und SergeantMax * Highlights |-| Real Life= * VLOGs (30+ Videos) |-| Beendete= * Minecraft Leben Legends * MINECRAFT SKY (33 Videos) *Minecraft Wonderland (15 Videos) * Minecraft Desperado: Rollenspielprojekt, Fortsetzung von "Minecraft Leben" (32 Videos) * Happy Wheels: 168 Videos zum Browsergame Happy Wheels (Folge 100 war eine Specialfolge, in der er den Leveleditor vorstellte) * Wir bauen ein Videospiel!: RPG-Maker Ersterstellung eines Spiels als Community Projekt. * Bedwars Challenges * Minecraft - DIE INSEL: Anfangs ein Bau- und "AllesVonDerSeeleReden-" Projekt mit verschiedenen Gästen, dann ein Rollplay-Projekt (34 Videos) * Minecraft Nero (frühzeitig beendet) * Garry Motzt: zusammen mit Delay und Kedos werden verschiedene Spielmodi von Garrys Mod getestet * Master Builders Woche / Challenges (eine Minecraft-Spielmodus, bei dem man ein gewisses Objekt in einer vorgegebenen Zeit bauen muss guckt Herr Bergmann des Öfteren über den Tellerrand hinaus, wobei ihm dies meist weniger Punkte bringt) * Bergstürmer: zu finden auf dem Kanal von "Legends of Gaming Germany" (Nach der Winterpause von Sturmwaffel übernommen) * Minecraft Winter Leben: Der Nachfolger von Leben (5 Videos) * Minecraft VARO 3: 9 Videos (im Team mit Sergeant Max, daher der Teamname: "#NicerDicer") * Minecraft Leben, Rollenspielprojekt in Minecraft (40 Videos) * Minecraft VARO 2: 21 Videos (im Team mit DelayLP, daher der Teamname: "Berglay") * Adventskalender 2014 (24 Videos) * Bergmann gegen den Rest der Welt: Minecraft Spielmodi gegen Freunde (8 Videos) * Halloween Special: "Minecraft Horror" (6 Videos) * Minecraft "Shifted Reality": zusammen mit Dner (10 Videos) * Minecraft "Waldleben": zusammen mit TheKedosZone und ConCrafter (5 Videos) * Trouble in Terrorist Town (10 Videos) * Bergmann Rises: verschiedene Minecraft-Spielmodi (2 Videos) * Minecraft CraftAttack: Minecraft Vanilla ohne Regeln (15 Videos) * Minecraft MAYDAY: Adventuremap mit Dner * Minecraft VARO: Hardcore Überleben in Minecraft Vanilla zusammen mit Dner * Bergmann empfiehlt: getestete Spiele (11 Videos) * Minecraft ONLINE: verschiedene Spielmodi (26 Videos) * Adventskalender 2013: (28 Videos) * The Lost Potato: Chapter 2: 2 Videos * Minecraft GEORGE!: Minecraft Hexxit (7 Videos) * 241: Adventuremap (4 Videos) * Bergmann hilft!: Computertechnische Dinge erklärt (7 Videos) * Minecraft The Dropper II: Adventuremap mit Paluten (9 Videos) * Minecraft Jungle Stream: mit Sergeant Max und Sturmwaffel (5 Videos) * PAYDAY 2: (6 Videos) * Left 4 Dead 2: (2 Videos) * Bergmann und Max spielen Minecraft Survival: zusammen mit Sergeant Max (18 Videos) * REAL LIFE: (1 Video) * A Link To The Past: (10 Videos) * FAR CRY 3 BLOOD DRAGON: (3 Videos) * Minecraft Vanilla: (16 Videos) * Bergmann verlost: (3 Videos) * MARIO KART 64: (4 Videos) * GTA Vice City: (1 Video) * The Showdown Effect: (1 Video) Equipment Computer * Kamera: Canon Legria Mini * Webcam: Logitech C920 * Maus: Logitech G400s * Tastatur: Roccat Ryos MK Pro * Headset: HyperX Cloud II Sound * Mikrofon: Rode NT1-A Stand: Januar 2016 Typische Sprüche & Wendungen Herr Bergmann pflegt es, in seinen Videos wiederholt zahlreiche Sprüche und Wendungen zu äußern, welche teilweise für neue Zuschauer unklar erscheinen könnten. Hier eine Liste: * “''From the future''”: Ein tatsächlich meist zusammenhangslos eingeschmissener Satz, meistens nach einem vorigen Wortwechsel mit Sergeant Max. * Den Namen des Gegenspielers langsam und bedrohlich wispern, um ihn nervös zu machen (meist in einer Bedwars-Runde, zum Beispiel mit DelayLP, TheKedosZone oder Sergeant Max). * “''Ungünstig gestolpert''”: Bei Fehlern (meist ebenfalls in einer Bedwars-Runde), die dann zum Tod führen. * "Das war aber kurz spannend, jetzt.", ''gerne auch in abgewandelter Form wie ''"War kurz spannend" etc.: Diese Phrase wird fast ausschließlich mit ironischem Unterton verwendet, wenn für einen Moment eine brenzlige Situation bestand. * “''Ich werd' die Bombe platzen lassen!”: Seit einer Folge “Minecraft Leben”, in der Herr Bergmann diesen Satz zu GermanLetsPlay sagte, ein Insider mit GermanLetsPlay. Es gab auch eine Bedwars-Challenge dazu. Häufig zusammenhangslos eingeworfen. * “''Schneidest du gerade GTA?”: Ein Spruch, der zusammen mit Sergeant Max und DelayLP entstand. Wenn Sergeant Max sich beim Bedwars-Spielen nicht bewegt oder schon länger nicht mehr in Sichtweite ist und/oder länger nichts mehr gesagt hat kommt dieser Spruch häufig. * “''Mit einem eingravierten Matthias darauf''”, “''Wie geil''”, “''Doch dazu später mehr''”, “''Ok, Wow''”, “''Ein Ding, voller Überraschungen''”: Diese Sprüche beziehen sich auf ein Werbevideo des Sängers Matthias Reim, in dem er seine “Verdammt, ich lieb dich-Jubiläumsbox” präsentiert, welches durch Anspielungen von GermanLetsPlay, Herr Bergmann, Takaishii und anderen, aber auch durch den Preis und die Vorstellung der Box von Matthias Reim, einen zweifelhaften Ruf erhielt. * “''Nicer Dicer''”: Dies bezieht sich auf ein Produkt einer Tele-Shopping Dauerwebesendung von Genius, welches eben diesen Namen trägt. Zuerst in einer Let's Play-Folge “Minefighter” verwendet, avancierte es zu einem gängigen Spruch und dem Kürzel “ND”, als Ersatz für “GG” welches als Verdeutlichung eines guten Gameplays von Herrn Bergmann und anderen wie GermanLetsPlay, DelayLP, Sergeant Max und TheKedosZone genutzt wird. Oder auch: "gleich steppt der Bär" Was Herr Bergmann mal in einem Video von Unge gesagt hatte Server Seit längerer Zeit pflegt Herr Bergmann seinen öffentlichen Minecraft-Server bergwerkLABS. Zuerst wurde das Servernetzwerk mit verschiedenen Helfern/Teammitgliedern wie nexothekHD, Chregi9 und Notepass geleitet. Heute liegt Bergmanns Beteiligung bei einer reinen "Schirmherrschaft", die Serverleitung liegt bei einem Team aus Entwicklern, Moderatoren und Architekten. Der bergwerkLABS-Server ist unter der IP bergwerklabs.de zu erreichen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Servern gibt es nur wenige Spielmodi: das klassische "Bedwars DUEL", das seinen Namen durch die populäre 2-Team-Variante bekam, den Baumodus "ACTION", das Speed-Jump'n'Run "FLASH" und den beliebten Spielmodus "TryJump", eine Mischung aus modulbasiertem Jump'n'Run und einem PvP-Deathmatch. Hier kommst du zum BergwerkLABS-Forum. Am 07.03.2017 wurde auf der Website des Netzwerks von Bergmann selbst eine Schließung zum 02.04.2017 angekündigt. Nach Kritik, aber auch Verständnis in der Spielerschaft wurde am 30.03.2017 diese Aussage überraschend revidiert, auch mit der deutlichen Aussage, dass es KEIN Scherz war, wie einige Zuschauer aufgrund der nähe Datums zum 1. April annahmen. Am 31.03.2017 erklärte Bergmann auch auf seinem YouTube-Kanal, dass der Server weiterhin betrieben werden werdehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBlr12xxbXs. Ungefähr ein Jahr nach der Ankündigung, dass bergwerkLabs im April 2017 die Tore schließen würde, kam sie dann doch, die Nachricht das bergwerkLabs am 29.04.2018 endgültig schließt. Am 27.04.2018 konnten die Spieler die Lobby noch ein letztes Mal frei erkunden. Man vermutete, dass das Netzwerk aufgrund der wenigen Spieler die auf dem Server gespielt hatten, geschlossen wurde. Auszeichnungen ; Deutscher Webvideopreis (Nominierungen) * 2014 – in der Kategorie “AAA” mit dem Minecraft-Adventskalender 2013 * 2015 – in der Kategorie “Let's Play” mit dem Minecraft-Adventskalender 2014 * 2015 – in der Kategorie "Gaming" mit Pineapple Bay * 2016 – in der Kategorie "Gaming" mit seinem kompletten Kanal * 2017 -- in der Kategorie "Animationen" mit Berg Wars Trivia * Er besitzt keinen Führerschein, allerdings macht er ihn gerade. * Er benutzt sehr gerne das Texturepack "Dandelion"'' ''(in einer abgewandelten Version) * Er besitzt eine Brille, die er nicht immer trägt. * Er hat einen Bruder.https://youtu.be/oSZ4JYBJAos?t=7m42s * Er mag Schweden. * Er verbreitet gerne Gerüchte, z.B. das Lehrer-Gerücht, welches viele Zuschauer für wahr halten. * Er ist sehr filmbegeistert. * Seine Katze heißt Indiana Jones, kurz Indie, eine bereits verstorbene trug den Namen Marty McFly. * Er baut sehr gerne Lego zur Entspannung, am liebsten Star Wars. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nTvkW_Ntd1s Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Endemol beyond Kategorie:Köln Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:Gründung 2013 Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Minecraft Kategorie:Kurzfilme Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Mehr als eine Million Abonnenten